Chemical Imbalance: Extras
by Jaden Silver
Summary: Extra scenes from within the Chemical Imbalance story.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I've been debating doing this for a while now. Basically, while I've been writing Chemical Imbalance, I've been on and off writing little scenes from Project Imbalance. Most of it is just training exercises and showing what it was like growing up in the Project. It's helped me work out personalities and the dynamics between characters for my OCs. I'm going to leave this as incomplete, even though I don't know if I'll ever post something else here again. It'll just be if something pops into my head that I think will better explain the characters.**

**Anyway, this particular chapter is about Silver and Manganese (Maine) when they were kids. Ages are listed, as they will be for any other chapters in this series. Let me know if you think this is a good idea or if you want this to continue.**

* * *

The Best Brother

Silver: age 6. Manny: age 12.

I stare around at the darkness, listening to the constant beeping of the machines. I'm afraid. The surgery is over, but mom said she didn't know if I'll survive. She said we have to wait until morning to know for sure. I'm scared. I don't want to die. I watched the others and I don't want to die like that.

I jump when I hear a noise outside the door. It slides open slowly, and all I can see is a dark silhouette facing me. At first I'm scared, then the scent drifts my way and I recognize it immediately. "Manny" I whisper, holding my arms out.

The older boy closes the door behind him quietly before walking toward me. When he reaches the bed, he scoops me up and sits cross-legged, placing me in his lap and wrapping his arms around me. He had been keeping his distance all day; mom had gotten mad at him for skipping training sessions to spend time with me. But now she was in her lab working, too focused to notice if he snuck out of his room to come visit. He brushes some white strands of hair out of my face, holding me silently. After a while he whispers "it's going to be okay."

I shake my head, then bury my face in his chest as the tears begin to flow. It won't be okay. It wasn't for any of the others. It won't be for me. I cry harder, soft choking sounds escaping my throat as I try to hold it in. Manny rocks me back and forth slightly. "It'll be okay" he repeats.

"No it won't" I say between sobs.

"Yes, it will" he tries to reassure me.

"You don't know that" I say, shaking my head again. "You can't know that for sure."

"Yes, I do" he says. Even though he tries to hide it, I can hear the desperation in his voice. "I know you'll make it. You have to. You won't die."

"How?" I ask. "How can you know that?"

Manny pushes me back slightly so I can see his face. Even in the dim lighting I can see his big, sad smile. "You're stronger than them" he says after a moment. "You're too strong to die like this. There's so much more ahead for you."

"I'm not strong," I whisper, shaking my head. "Not like you."

"You're stronger than you realize" Manny says. He looks me in the eyes as he speaks. "You're small, but you're tough. You're strong on the inside and that's where it matters. That's how I know you're going to be fine."

His voice is deep and raspy, but comforting. I still don't believe what he says, but I can tell he does, and that helps. I hug him tighter. "Please don't go" I ask. I know he should go back to his room soon, and that he'll get in trouble if mom discovers that he snuck out, but I'm cared. I don't want to be alone. I don't want to die alone.

"I'll stay" Manny says, kissing the top of my head lightly.

"Promise you won't go."

"I promise" Manny says. "I won't ever leave you, Silver."

I smile and close my eyes. I have the best brother in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**This one's set just after Maine and Caboose were taken to Project Freelancer and Silver is still settling in with her new team. This would make her about 23, and Nick and Tinu are 17.**

* * *

Sniper Training

I sling the sniper rifle over my shoulder a little harder than intended, nearly smacking the side of my face. A few strands of hair hang in front of my eyes and I blow a puff of air toward them. The hair flies up and dances over my forehead for a second before settling back in front of my eyes. I growl slightly in frustration and reach up to roughly tuck the hair behind my ear.

"That hair still giving you a hard time?" a jovial voice calls from behind me.

I turn to face the taller boy. The scowl slowly fades from my face in light of his easy smile. "I swear, one of these days I'm just going to cut it all off" I answer.

"Oh, don't do that!" Tinu says from behind her partner, panic in her voice. "Your hair looks so pretty."

"Oh, please" I say, rolling my eyes. "It's bleach white. Makes me look like an old woman." I freeze as the words leave my lips. My eyes drift to Nick, years younger than me and yet somehow looking much older. I've never had the courage to ask him how he feels about the accelerated aging. I know I hate the idea that he has so much less time to live than the rest of us, but I don't know if it bothers him or not. I'm worried that my old woman comment will upset him.

Nick's smile grows even wider, if that's even possible. "Good. Now I'm not the only one who looks like I belong in a nursing home."

"You're not that old" Tinu says seriously, an uncharacteristic frown forming on her lips.

"Not _yet_" Nick corrects her. "Just you wait. In a few years, I'll be charging into battle in a wheelchair."

Tinu's eyes suddenly widen. "Oh. My. Gosh!" She says slowly, voice pitching higher on the last word. "You're going to lose all your hair! You have to let me style it again while you still have the chance."

"No no no" Nick says, backing away and holding out his hands defensively. "Never again. Not after last time."

"But you looked so cute" Tinu pouts.

"I did not look cute, I looked ridiculous" Nick counters.

Tinu folds her arms. "I think cornrows were a good look for you."

"They most certainly were not." Nick's hands are still raised, as though he expects he'll need to fend Tinu off to prevent more hair fiascos.

"Fine" Tinu finally says grumpily. "But one of these days you're going to give in, and me and my flat iron will be ready!" She then storms out of the training room.

I watch her leave before glancing at Nick. "You know, if we could redirect her passion for fashion toward combat training, she could probably kick all our butts."

Nick laughs briefly. "Was that on purpose?"

"Was what on purpose?"

"Passion for fashion" he repeats, emphasizing the rhyme.

I think about it for a second, then shake my head. "But Tinu would love it."

"That she would," Nick agrees. He looks at the rifle still balanced on my shoulder and reaches for it. "Now, let's see if I can help you with that aiming problem."


End file.
